


All I want to do...

by InsaneInTheMembrane (orphan_account)



Category: Joeyredpanda
Genre: M/M, Ruth is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: Joey is trapped by Stella, and RD has to save Joey... Things pick up quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Joey awoke in a...   
"Darkroom..." Joey grunted.  
"Well, hello, Joey..." Stella was not in sight, but all Joey saw was the glimmer of a knife.  
"S-STELLA?! BACK THE HELL OFF!"   
"Hahaha, you th-think I would walk away after what you did?!"  
"If you were a normal person, su-"  
Joey was slapped across the face by Stella.  
"How dare you call me crazy!"  
Stella stared at Joey.  
She took his pants off and then reached for his underwear...  
Then, a door banged open!  
"Alright, alright! What's going on here?"  
Stella bolted out the door to the elevators.  
Rasta Dogg had a knife, so he cut the ropes and chased after Stella.  
Stella was already in the elevator, heading to the top ground.  
Rasta Dogg had to climb the elevator shaft, but it would be painful since he wasn't very much of a climber.   
Rasta Dogg did it anyway.  
Stella was running through a corn field, and RD chased her.  
Then, she climbed up a ladder and she was on top of a crane.  
Rasta Dogg caught up.  
"What are you gonna do now, you... You... I don't have any insults for now!"  
"I'm gonna turn you in, like Joey should've if he had the chance."  
"Too late!"  
Stella dived off the crane into the depths of the icy water below.  
"Hmm..."  
Joey texted RD.  
*Yo, Rasta, where do you live?*  
*23 Oakland Avenue.*  
*Alright homie. See ya there.*  
Rasta Dogg climbed down the ladder off the crane and drove home. Where Joey was.


	2. Joey...

Rasta Dogg had arrived home, and then-  
"JOEY! DON'T GO THROUGH MY SEARCH!"  
"What? I thought you had memes and stuff there?"  
"Well... Yeah, but go search it up on your ph-"  
"Too late, RD."  
The whole list of gay porn sites popped up.  
"Your... Gay?" Joey continued.  
Rasta Dogg blushed and covered his face.  
"It's okay...."  
"I..."  
"What?"  
"I was looking for...,  
"Dogg, say it!"  
"I was looking for gay porn of... You..."  
Joey was pretty shocked.  
"Okay... Well... Ruth wouldn't let me do that. I'm not gay, either. Sorry...."  
"A-Alright... I know."  
"Hey, were still friends, Dogg."  
"Yeah."  
Joey left to go home and see Ruth.  
Rasta Dogg locked his door.  
"Phew..."  
It's what Rasta Dogg almost did that would change everything. Thank god he was smart enough.


	3. Alternate Universe

Rasta Dogg had arrived home, and then-  
"JOEY! DON'T GO THROUGH MY SEARCH!"  
"What? I thought you had memes and stuff there?"  
"Well... Yeah, but go search it up on your ph-"  
"Too late, RD."  
The whole list of gay porn sites popped up.  
"Your... Gay?" Joey continued.  
Rasta Dogg blushed and covered his face.  
"It's okay...."  
"I..."  
"What?"  
"I was looking for...,  
"Dogg, say it!"  
"I was looking for gay porn of... You..."  
Joey was pretty shocked.  
"Okay... Well... Ruth wouldn't let me do that. I'm not gay, either. Sorry...."  
Rasta Dogg kissed Joey.  
Joey felt something on his dick.  
Then, Joey looked down.  
Rasta Dogg and Joeys dicks were touching.  
RD then grabbed Joey and brought him to his room.  
"Rasta, we can't do this! Ruth w-"  
He took off his clothes, then Joeys.  
"Joey, you don't need to worry..."  
Rasta Dogg felt Joeys nipples.  
"Mmm...."   
Joey moaned.  
RD slid his tongue into Joeys mouth. Then Joey put his tongue up to Doggs.  
They grabbed each other and then they make out.  
Joey grabbed RD's dick and jacked him off.  
Several minutes later, they both were covered in cum.   
Joey took a shower, then put on his clothes.  
"Joey.. We must never speak of this."  
"Never."  
Joey left.  
"And now I have to take a shower..."  
Rasta Dogg went to turn on the hot water several minutes later.  
"JOEY! YOU WASTED MY HOT WATER.. Actually he didn't really waste it..."


End file.
